jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Pyskacz Gbur
Chris Edgerly |dubbing = Tomasz Traczyński |pierwsze pojawienie = Jak wytresować smoka}} '''Pyskacz Gbur' (ang. Gobber the Belch) — jeden z głównych bohaterów filmów Jak wytresować smoka i serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Pracuje jako kowal. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem był zmarły wódz wikingów - Stoick Ważki. Wygląd Pyskacz to niewysoki, grubszy, jak większość wikingów, mężczyzna z blond wąsami związanymi w niecodzienne warkocze. Jego oczy są koloru jasnoniebieskiego. Jak u typowego wikinga, jego ciało jest masywne, ale umięśnione. Pyskacz nie posiada włosów na głowie, a jego blond brwi są ze sobą połączone. Mężczyzna posiada lekko wystający metalowy ząb. Nosi żółtą koszulę z krótkim rękawem, brązowe spodnie w ciemnożółte pasy oraz futrzaną kamizelkę. Jego brązowe, krótkie buty również są wykonane z futra. Na głowie nosi żelazny hełm z dwoma rogami. Po kilku wypadkach związanych z napadami smoków, Pyskacz sprawił sobie drewnianą protezę zamiast prawej stopy, a także w zamian za lewą rękę. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 Pyskacz niewiele się zmienił, poza tym, że zestarzał się. Ma teraz 55 lat i mierzy 1.75 m wzrostu. Zamiast lewej ręki Pyskacz nosi różnego rodzaju protezy. Są to m.in.: *Młot (kolczasty, kamienny lub kowalski) *Kleszcze kowalskie *Topór dwustronny *Hak (długi, krótki lub łamany) *Kubek *Wiosło *Nóż *Miotła *Flaga *Świąteczna Grzechotka z dzwonkami *Mikser *Gitara *Szczotka do wąsów i brwi *Mały Róg *Mały młotek kowalski *Patelnia *Widelec *Maczuga nabita kamiennymi ćwiekami *Piła *Wyrzeźbiona drewniana dłoń Charakter Pyskacz jest wikingiem sympatycznym, lecz wojowniczym i stanowczym. Cechuje go duży dystans i ogromne poczucie humoru, nawet w sytuacjach wymagających powagi. Stara się ocenić każdą sytuację obiektywnie i trzyma się zajętego stanowiska. Czasem podważa nawet rozkazy samego Stoicka, chcąc w ten sposób okazać mu swoją zdolność do poświęceń. Pyskacz to bardzo wojowniczy wiking. Nie bierze jednak zbyt czynnego udziału w walkach ze względu na stan zdrowia (brak kończyn), dlatego jest uznawany za weterana wśród innych Wandali. Jest bardzo dobry w rzemiośle, dlatego też został kowalem. Z chęcią pomaga innym, tworząc dla nich nowe bronie. Zachowuje również dobre kontakty z młodzieżą - działał jako nauczyciel w trakcie smoczego szkolenia. W czasie trwania jednej z takich lekcji okazało się, że bardzo troszczy się o swoich podopiecznych. Często jednak swoim zachowaniem irytują go bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka, a niekiedy także Sączysmark. Historia Przeszłość Pyskacz Gbur jest pra-pra-pra prawnukiem Borka Wielkiego - człowieka, który stworzył Smoczy Podręcznik oraz synem ojca i matki o nieznanych imionach. Będąc młodym mężczyzną, wraz ze swoimi rodzicami udał się na wyprawę, podczas której przez przypadek odkrył dziesiątki wikingów uwięzionych w górze lodowej. W dłoni jednego z nich dostrzegł piękną złotą skrzynkę, którą pragnął zdobyć. W tym celu przebił lód i sięgnął po skarb, jednak okazało się, iż trzymający go wiking wciąż żyje. Zaczął uderzać Pyskacza po twarzy, a następnie wskazał palcem za jego plecy, gdzie czaił się smok Gnatochrup. Jemu również zależało na skarbie. Rzucił się więc na Pyskacza, który zaczął uciekać i w końcu trafił z powrotem na swoją łódź, trzymając w ręku skrzynkę. Jednak wiele lat później Gnatochrup znów go odnalazł i ponownie podjął próbę odzyskania skarbu. Gonił Pyskacza przez wyspy, lasy i góry, jednak z każdego starcia mężczyzna wychodził cało i nie stracił złotej skrzynki. W ucieczce pomagał mu sam Thor, który przybierał postać między innymi Wieloryba Młotogłowego, Jaka Młotogłowego lub objawiał się we własnej boskiej postaci. Ostatecznie smok zniknął, zaś Pyskacz zachował swój skarb, który okazał się być maleńką kostką smoka, którą przywiązał do swojego pasa. Jednak po wielu latach Gnatochrup powrócił (patrz dalej). W trakcie długich wojen ze smokami, Pyskacz stracił lewą rękę i prawą nogę. Udało mu się zastąpić brakujące kończyny różnymi metalowymi protezami własnej roboty. Jego ramię może być wymieniane z innymi przedmiotami, takimi jak młotek czy topór, w zależności od potrzeby. Ponieważ nie jest on już w stanie brać czynnego udziału w walkach, Pyskacz był odpowiedzialny za wiejską kuźnię i zbrojownię, pomagając innych wikingom. Pyskacz od dawna opiekował się Czkawką, który od dzieciństwa pomagał mężczyźnie w zbrojowni. Nauczył go wielu przydatnych rzeczy i zawsze starał się go chronić, zabraniając mu wychodzić z kuźni. ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|Pyskacz prowadzi [[smocze szkolenie]]Na początku filmu, gdy Berk zostaje zaatakowane przez smoki, Pyskacz pomaga innym wikingom, dostarczając im broń. Później, kiedy dowiedział się, że Czkawka chce zostać pełnoprawnym wikingiem, przekonał jego ojca, by pozwolił mu wziąć udział w smoczym szkoleniu, które sam zgadza się prowadzić. Mimo że dziedzicowi plemienia początkowo szło najgorzej ze wszystkich, z czasem chłopak stał się najlepszy, czym zaskoczył Pyskacza i innych uczestników szkolenia. Udało mu się pokonać nawet Astrid i zyskał prawo zabicia smoka. Później, kiedy Czkawka zapadł w śpiączkę po pokonaniu Czerwonej Śmierci, Pyskacz własnoręcznie wykonał dla niego metalową protezę jego lewej stopy, którą stracił w bitwie z bestią, a także w prezencie ulepszył ogon Szczerbatka. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon thumb|Wspomnienia Pyskacza Berk zostaje zaatakowane przez smoka, co jest dziwne, ponieważ niedawno mieszkańcy wyspy zawarli pakt z tymi stworzeniami. Nikt nie wierzy Pyskaczowi, kiedy ten oznajmia, że sprawcą pożaru jest Gnatochrup, smok, którego nikt nigdy, poza Pyskaczem, nie widział. Upiera się, że smok istnieje i namawia swoich rekrutów na wyprawę, podczas której odnajdują smoka i próbują go oswoić. Jeźdźcy smoków Pyskacz wielokrotnie pojawia się w serialu jako jeden z głównych bohaterów. Znaczącą role odgrywa jednak tylko w niektórych odcinkach. W drugim odcinku, zatytuowanym ''Wiking do wynajęcia, Pyskacz czuje się w wiosce niepotrzebny, odkąd wikingowie zawarli pakt ze smokami i nie mają już z kim walczyć (Pyskacz zajmował się wytwarzaniem broni). Usiłuje przekonać Wandali, że wytwarzane przez niego bronie mogą mieć inne zastosowanie, niż zabijanie smoków, i jako przykład podaje jedna ze swoich ulubionych katapult o imieniu Wielka Berta, która może służyć jako obrona przed włamywaczami. Wandale nie są jednak przekonani. Pyskacz próbuje swych sił w innych dziedzinach, m.in. zaczyna produkować siodła dla smoków, jednak jego pomysły okazują się porażką. W końcu po wiosce zaczął grasować wściekły Hakokieł, którego udało się poskromić Pyskaczowi. Mężczyzna odkrył, że smoka bolał ząb i wyrwał mu go. Od tej pory Pyskacz stał się smoczym dentystą, a jego kuźnia zamieniła się w miejsce, w którym Pyskacz leczył smoki. W odcinku Gronkielowe Żelazo Pyskacz odkrył, że Gronkiel może wytwarzać niezwykle wytrzymały stop zwany gronkielowym żelazem. W odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu wikingowie usiłowali namówić Pyskacza, by się umył, bowiem straszliwie śmierdział. Pyskacz jednak twierdził, że smród to dla wikinga sprawa honoru, i uciekał przed swoimi przyjaciółmi, by ci go nie dopadli i nie umyli. Jednak w końcu odcinka, gdy w studni znów pojawiła się woda, zdołali zmusić mężczyznę do umycia się. W odcinku Crushing it na Pyskacza wali się wieża obserwacyjna, przez co ma zaburzenia pamięci, osobowości i percepcji. Uszkodzenia na szczęście nie są trwałe. Pyskacz cały czas wykonuje swoje drobne wynalazki w swojej pracowni. W całym serialu stara się doradzać albo Czkawce, albo jego ojcu i jednocześnie wodzowi klanu wikingów, Stoickowi. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 W odmienionym świecie wyspy Berk, Pyskacz nie wytwarza już broni niezbędnej do walki ze smokami, lecz ma nową profesję - buduje wielofunkcyjne siodła dla smoków. Prócz tego, towarzyszy Stoickowi podczas jego wypraw oraz interwencji, a także podczas walki z Drago Krwawdoniem. Gdy odnajduje się żona Stoicka i matka Czkawki, Valka, Pyskacz towarzyszy znów połączonej rodzinie podczas obiadu, podczas którego po cichu stwierdza, iż jedzenie gotowane przez kobietę nie jest najsmaczniejsze. Kiedy Stoick ginie, Pyskacz czuje pustkę spowodowaną zniknięciem jego bliskiego przyjaciela i towarzysza. Bierze udział w pogrzebie wodza, a potem wspólnie z pozostałymi jeźdźcami smoków wraca na grzbiecie Szponiaka na Berk, do którego zbliża się Drago Krwawdoń ze swoją armią. W grach School of Dragons Pyskacz pojawia się w grze internetowej, gdzie jest jedną ze stale obecnych postaci rozdających różnorodne misje. To on także oprowadza nowego gracza po Wylęgarni (Hatchery), gdzie przeprowadza test osobowości i sugeruje odpowiedniego smoka do wyboru. Pyskacza można spotkać właśnie w Wylęgarni, a także w Berk nieopodal Twierdzy. Rise of Berk W mobilnej grze Pyskacz jest jedną z wielu postaci, rozdających zadania do wypełnienia. Nie wymaga odblokowania i jest obecny w grze od samego początku. W książkach Pyskacz pojawia się także jako jeden z bohaterów w książkach z serii ''Jak wytresować sobie smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. Relacje Czkawka Pyskacz jest jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół Czkawki. Chłopak pracował jako czeladnik w jego kuźni, zanim jeszcze wytresował smoka i zajął się tresurą tych zwierząt na co dzień. Pyskacz troszczy się o Czkawkę, daje mu wiele rozsądnych rad i powstrzymuje przed robieniem niemądrych rzeczy, natomiast chłopak może zwracać się do niego ze swoimi problemami i wątpliwościami. Jednocześnie Pyskacz bardzo często krytykuje Czkawkę, zwłaszcza podczas Smoczego Szkolenia. Stoick Ważki Stoick i Pyskacz są najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Pyskacz usiłuje nawiązać nić porozumienia między wodzem a Czkawką, między innymi tłumacząc zachowania chłopca Stoickowi albo doradzając mu, co ma z nim zrobić. Tłumaczy, że nie może przez całe życie chronić swojego syna, lecz może go przygotować do życia. Dwaj przyjaciele również walczą wzajemnie u swego boku, wspierając się i broniąc w ciężkich sytuacjach. Pyskacz często irytuje Stoicka swoimi zachowaniami i uporem, niemniej przyjaciele zawsze mogą liczyć na swoje wzajemne wsparcie bez względu na wszystko. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 walczą razem pod Smoczym Sanktuarium. Pyskacz zaopatruje wodza w broń, gdy ten walczy z Drago Krwawdoniem, a później biegnie za przyjacielem, by bronić Valkę. Po śmierci Stoicka Ważkiego Pyskacz płacze, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, i odczuwa wielki ból po stracie najbliższego przyjaciela. Valka Chociaż niewiele wiadomo na temat relacji łączącej Valkę z Pyskaczem, z odcinka serialu pt. Jak sobie wybrać smoka wynika, że kobieta podobała się Pyskaczowi, a ten flirtował z nią, ku niezadowoleniu Stoicka. Po odnalezieniu Valki po dwudziestu latach Pyskacz sprawia wrażenie zaskoczonego, a później nadal są bliskimi i zaufanymi przyjaciółmi. Pyskacz jednak krytykuje kuchnię Valki, mówiąc, że kilka jej klopsów nadal tłucze mu się po brzuchu. Wydaje się, że Pyskacz stanowi część rodziny Valki. Pod koniec filmu razem zdejmują ze smoków zbroje. Możliwe, że po śmierci Stoicka stali się sobie jeszcze bliżsi. Maruda Wierzchowiec Pyskacza z gatunku Hotburple pojawia się dopiero w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, jednak widać, że w ciągu pięciu lat między zawarciem pokoju ze smokami a wydarzeniami z filmu narodziła się między nimi trwała relacja. Maruda przez większość czasu śpi, rusza się, choć niechętnie, gdy Pyskacz wydaje mu jakieś komendy. Jeźdźca często irytuje lenistwo smoka i grozi mu, że kiedyś pośle go do adopcji. Widać jednak, że Pyskaczowi i Marudzie zależy na sobie, bowiem pod koniec filmu, gdy smoki zostały uwolnione spod kontroli Alfy, Maruda wylądował na swoim panu i przygniata go, witając się po rozłące. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Do ulubionych przedmiotów Pyskacza należy fletnia, na której potrafi całkiem dobrze grać. *Zdaje się być jedynym wikingiem zainteresowanym związkiem między Czkawką i Astrid. *Wierzy w trolle i mówi, że to one kradną onucki tylko z lewej nogi. *Grał niegdyś na dudach w zespole. *Nazywa wszystkie wyprodukowane przez siebie bronie najczęściej imionami żeńskimi. Przykładem jest katapulta o imieniu Wielka Berta. *Jego lewa ręka oraz prawa noga zostały pożarte przez Koszmara Ponocnika, być może w trakcie wyprawy na poszukiwanie skarbu Bernardyna. *Zdaje się mieć dedukcję detektywa. *Ma bogatą wiedzę ogólną, potrafi stwierdzić płeć jaka bez oglądania zwierzęcia. *Według oficjalnej strony jest 5 lat starszy od Stoicka. *Aktorzy, którzy podkładają głosy Stoickowi i Pyskaczowi, czyli Gerard Butler oraz Craig Ferguson, również są przyjaciółmi, dzięki czemu filmowe dialogi między nimi brzmią bardzo realistycznie. *Jest pierwszym wikingiem, który rozumie pismo Gothi. (Drugą osobą jest Śledzik, pokazane jest to w odcinku Efekt węgorza).'' *Najgorszą rzeczą, którą widział w życiu był nagi tyłek Pleśniaka. *Posiada owcę imieniem Phil. *Potrafi przewidzieć pogodę na pożary za pomocą skóry na swojej brodzie. *Twierdzi iż legendy o Gothi to bujdy dla starych bab. *Śpiewa tylko wtedy kiedy jest bardzo szczęśliwy, najczęściej popularną piosenkę. *Lubi śpiewać, ale ma całkowicie niemuzyczny głos i bardzo fałszuje. *W Jak wytresować smoka 2 twierdzi, że nie poślubił żadnej kobiety z dwóch powodów. Jednym z nich był brak umiejętności kuchennych u kobiety, a drugiego nie wyjawił. Według reżysera filmu, Deana DeBlois, Pyskacz jest orientacji homoseksualnej. Zaprzecza temu jednak 8 odcinek 3 sezonu serialu, gdzie Pyskacz mówi, że jego pierwsza ukochana miała na imię Greta. *Dla Pyskacza jest nie pojętym mrozić świeże, dobre mleko jaka. *Podczas choroby myślał, że jest swoją ciotką, a Stoick jest Pyskaczem. *Prawdopodobnie ma dwie pary protez: jedną w swojej kuźni, a drugą przy siodle Marudy. *Przez wiele lat nosił kość Gnatochrupa, która służyła mu za zapinkę do podtrzymania spodni. *Ulobioną piosenką Pyskacza jest Wiking ze mnie, ach, cud miód którą śpiewa wielokrotnie. *W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 strzela z łuku, naciągając cięciwę swoim hakiem, co byłoby niezwykle trudne do wykonania. Zobacz też en::Gobber the Belch es::Bocón el Rudo ru:Плевака Рыгучий it:Skaracchio Ruttans Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk